


Tree of the Ancestors

by ami_ven



Series: Alternate Lives [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John is a sheriff, Rodney is a blacksmith – they’re called to investigate a ghost story.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Alternate Lives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/343285
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Tree of the Ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "The Haunted Mesa" (by Louis L'Amour) & "treehouse"
> 
> Tag to [Compatibility of Souls: Chapter Nine: Home on the Range](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467943/chapters/5570165)

**Lantea, Colorado Territory  
1875 A.D.**

“There are no such things as ghosts!” said Rodney, for at least the sixth time since John had explained why he and Ford were saddling their horses outside the sheriff’s office.

“You know that,” said John, “and we know that. But we have to check it out anyway. This is the third report we’ve gotten about disturbances up that way, and we need to know for sure what it is.”

“Probably bandits, or cattle rustlers,” added Ford.

Rodney scowled. “Then I’m coming with you.”

“McKay…”

“It’ll save time,” the blacksmith interrupted. “Miss Teyla is at the apothecary having tea with Miss Beckett – you can have her ride with Ford, and I’ll go with you.”

“If that’s all right with Miss Teyla…” said Ford, and John waved him off.

He watched his deputy ride toward the apothecary, then took his own horse’s reigns for the walk across the street to Rodney’s shop. Rodney saddled his own horse, then put on his gun belt.

“I’m not a bad shot, you know,” he said, defensively. “I can back you up if there is something going on out there.”

“I know,” John assured him. “I just feel better when you stay here, where it’s safe.”

“Well, I don’t,” Rodney said, bluntly. “So let’s go.”

They met up with Ford and Teyla outside, and all four rode on, beyond the town limits. Quickly, the neatly-plowed fields gave way to wide open plains and John called for a halt. He consulted with Teyla, before sending her and Ford north, while he and Rodney headed south, flanking the area their informants had all mentioned.

“Reports say they’ve seen lights out here,” John explained. “Not campfires, but they always vanish before anyone can get a good look. People get strange feelings, places feeling cold when they ought to be hot.”

“There are no such things as ghosts,” Rodney repeated. “There is a scientific explanation for everything, Sheppard, and this is no exception.”

“I agree,” said John, easily. “But it’s still my job to find out what that explanation is.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to go traipsing all over creation,” complained Rodney. “Any of these reports happen to mention any landmarks?”

John thought for a moment. “Trees,” he said. “No, _a_ tree. All of them mentioned seeing the lights around a single tree, not in the woods.”

“The Tree of the Ancestors,” said Rodney, then scowled at John’s incredulous look. “That’s what Teyla’s people call it! I do actually listen to her, you know.”

“I know, buddy,” said John, grinning. “You know where this tree is?”

Rodney could only point him in vaguely the right direction, but that was enough – the Tree of the Ancestors was far taller than any other around it and twice as big around, with thick twisting roots that arched in and out of the hill where it sat. They tethered their horses to a much, much smaller tree a few yards away and walked toward it.

“This is some tree,” John said and reached out to touch it, fingertips brushing the thick bark. He pulled his hand back just as quickly, breathing hard. 

“Sheppard?” said Rodney, worried.

“It’s… there’s something here.” The sheriff pulled away, stumbling over the thick roots as he made his way around the tree. “Something’s… here.”

“Sheppard!” Rodney called again, and hurried after him.

For a split-second, he thought that John had simply vanished, but when he scrabbled toward the root where the other man had been standing, he saw the narrow opening in the earth.

“Sheppard?”

“I’m here,” came a weak reply, and Rodney peered over the edge to see John already getting to his feet, wheezing. “Just – just got the – wind knocked outta me.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah. I just can’t… see.”

Before he’d said the last word, the small cavern he’d fallen into had lit up a pale blue, odd designs glowing in the walls. 

“How are you doing that?” Rodney demanded.

John blinked. “I don’t know. Help me up.”

“What? No, you help me _down_, I need to take a look at this.”

“Absolutely not,” the sheriff said. “We don’t know how stable this is.”

As if on cue, the ground beneath his feet began to shake.

“Okay, maybe you should get out of there,” said Rodney.

John moved to the side of the cavern. The edge wasn’t far above his head, but when John reached for it, the dirt crumbled in his hand.

“Here,” Rodney said. He hooked his boot through a protruding root and reached for John’s hand. Holding on, John started to climb, but his own boots scrabbled in the loose dirt. 

The ground rumbled again. John paused, head tilted, then said, “Not time for what?” Before Rodney could ask what he meant, John had found some footholds and climbed out of the cavern.

He collapsed onto the grass next to Rodney, just as the ground shook, harder than before. The whole tree rattled, leaves flurrying to the ground, as lights began to flicker around them. John scrabbled to his feet, falling into a ready fighting stance, but the lights came faster, hand-sized spots flickering into human shapes.

“What…?” breathed Rodney.

The flickering figures paid him no notice. They walked around the roots of the tree – sometimes through them – seemingly going about ordinary tasks, through without any sound.

The lights blinked faster, brightening until both men had to look away.

Then suddenly, the lights and figures disappeared, and everything was silent.

“What just happened?” Rodney demanded.

John let out a long breath. “I don’t know.”

The sound of rapid hoofbeats announced Teyla and Ford. “Sheriff!” she called. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” said John. “I mean, I fell into that cavern, but it wasn’t deep.”

“What cavern?” his deputy asked.

“Right—” John blinked at the base of the tree, where there was no sign of any opening. “Huh.”

Rodney frowned. “It _was_ there.”

Teyla slid from her horse, crouching between the roots and touching the ground, then straightened. “This ground has not been disturbed.” She frowned. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I—” Rodney began, annoyed, but John caught his arm.

“Maybe Miss Beckett should have a look at us,” the sheriff said. 

Rodney frowned. “There’s no such thing as ghosts,” he said. “And what did you mean before? You said, _Not time for what?_”

“There was a voice,” John said, softly. “It said, _It is not yet time_, then everything started shaking.”

“There’s no such thing as ghosts,” Rodney repeated, but he didn’t look convinced.

John shook his head. “There are more things in heaven and earth, McKay. Now, c’mon, there’s some pie waiting for us back in town.”

THE END


End file.
